fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimari Yasake
Yasake Kimari (キマリ) Codename 028, is a Japanese FANLOID created by Claudia Castellanos, she was originally intented to be a UTAUloid. She also used to be part of the "Vocaself" project. Her voice is provided by the VOCALOIDs anon & kanon (杏音鳥音) Japanese VOCALOIDs developed and distributed by Bplats, Inc., under the YAMAHA Corporation for the VOCALOID3 engine. Concept Kimari's concept was a sweet teenage girl according to Claudia Castellanos, Kimare was originally going to be a UTAUloid but later the idea was scrapped. Etymology Her name is taken from the word Yasake meaning "Key" and Kimari '''translated as "Water" according to her creator. Claudia has also stated that both words aren't really meant to be meaningful, they are only two random words that suddenly come to her mind and she instanly related with keys and water for unknow reasons. '''Appearance Kimari's originally design is drastically different from her final version. Since 2011, she has been seen with different outfits. Nowdays, she has short pink hair with two tails. Her hair reaches the area of her body where her heart is located. She has a stray hair at the top of her head, nose length bangs. Her eyes are green and there is a hint of makeup. On her left upper arm are painted red numbers "028" which is her series number. Her top is pink in color, the style is midriff with no notable feminine attributes. The rest of her attire is blue with black and a little of pink. She wears detached sleeves, and a short skirt similar to a school skirt. Her headset microphone points downward away from her mouth. Kimari's early design was a recolor from the UTAUloid Kasane Teto. Later was change into a Hatsune Miku recolor, the third design is more similar to her actual design but the hair used to look like cotton candy. Her personal assign item is a magical Dragon which is also her mascot. Personality She is the most nice, cute, kind and honest girl you could ever meet. She likes to meet new people from all around the world using the Internet. For unknown reasons she's linked with a Yandere personality. But there's not more information about it. Kimari enjoys technology and videogames. She always do her best on all the songs she covers, even if she fails in the attempt (That's noticeable on her early demonstrations) BUT she does not give up and continue till the end waiting for the better (Which is notable in recent demonstrations). She is a good representation of the new girls in this community. She has so much heart, she wants people to know that isn't about how many times you had been in the bottom.. isn't about how many times you get keep down, is all about how many times you continue and get back up. Biography Kimari was born in Maracay, Venezuela. She later moved to Japan to start working on her fanmade dream. Kimari was created to transmit through the sound of her voice a mixture of love, heart and music. In her early years everybody compared her with Kasane Teto due to the fact that she looked exactly like her but with different colours. In some point of 2012 she gets into a new outfit that make her look similar to Hatsune Miku. She later join to the project "Vocaself" which used to be a project for fans to represent themself as Vocaloids or in a Vocaloid style via drawings. She participate on some fanarts with her personal friends between the final quater of 2012 and during 2013 (at this point she was focuseee on the idea of being an Utauloid but nothing happened) In early 2014 was planned to record her first voicebank for the UTAU software. However the voicebank was never recorded. During the summer of 2014 it was decided that she will get a voice trought the VOCALOID3 engine. The selection of the possible voices who could match Kimari's characteristics needed to be a soft, cute and calm voice. Anon was the vocal selected and trought a configuration of her voice, Kimari was born. At first, she was presented as a future UTAUloid who will use a beta voice made trought the VOCALOID3 engine until her voicebank for UTAU was finished, on her first presentation she recived positives reviews upon it's debut in May, 05. However, everyone confused her with an UTAU and nobody understoodd her concept so people got shocked when on her second demo song she was presented as a Fanloid instead and not as a UTAUloid anymore (Due to the unexpected change of plans). This fact was later explained to stop all the confusion and controversy. On 2015 her first debut/virtual album was proposed to be made and released via Facebook, the album will featured some cover songs and her first original song, the tracks were never released. After a long break, in 2017 a cover album titled "Fight Like A Girl" was released for free on Soundcloud to celebrate Womans Day. It featured 10 tracks. Demos 10/05/2014: First demo is released via Facebook and Youtube. A cover song of the original ロミオとシンデレラ (Romeo and Cinderella) '''by Doriko-P feat. Hatsune Miku. '''15/05/2014: Second demo released via Facebook and Youtube. A cover song of the original CiRCuS MoNSTeR '''by Circus-P feat. Megurine Luka. '''18/05/2014: Third demo released via Facebook and Youtube. A cover song of the original 恋は戦争 (Love is War) '''by Ryo-P feat. Hatsune Miku. '''12/08/2014: Promotional speedpaint video for Kimari is released via Youtube. 26/10/2014: Four demo released via Youtube. A cover song of the original パンダヒーロー (Panda Hero) '''by Hachi-P feat. Gumi Megpoid. '''25/12/2014: The final and fifth demo is released on christmas via Youtube and later via Facebook. A cover song for Merry☆'''S-E-X'Mas (Len ver.) '''by Giga-P. YAMAHA Corporation On a Q&A made in 2014 YAMAHA Corporation confirmed via the oficial Facebook page of VOCALOID that they don't mind any fanmade character from their official VOCALOIDs but they also don't support them. This means Kimari probably will never get any official acceptance or be an officially recognized derivative. Voice Configuration Gallery Trivia *She used to be part of the "Vocaself" project. *She has her own dragon. *Kimari's best friends are Max Kuroi y Lucy dendougui. *She can barely sing in English and Korean. *ll her demos were made in V3. Category:Fanloid